COLOK LEOS
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: [Oneshoot] Cerita sedikitnya tentang pacaran masa kini, tapi Baekhyun lebih beruntung. CHANBAEK/MPREG/YAOI/BXB/BAEKYEOL/On Cover Chanbaek's baby


"Hei baby, sedang apa?" Baekhyun, lelaki manis yang mengenakan kolor hitam dengan baju kaos putih polos menghampiri anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang tengah tengkurap menatap ponsel menyala yang merekam dirinya.

"Ouhh"

"Aigoo~~ Kyopta. Mommy mau beres-beres dulu ya. Kamu tunggu disini." Baekhyun mengelus rambut anaknya yang lebat bukan main, dia mengecup kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya sendiri yang asyik menatap kesana kemari lalu ke menatap ponsel kembali.

Bayi itu baru bisa tengkurap dengan kakinya yang menendang, menjejak dan mengangkat tapi badannya tidak maju terdorong, bicaranya pun masih berceloteh tidak jelas, "hem owuhh."

Sungguh lucu!

Byun Baekhyun adalah korban dari colok leos, dari lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan brengsek yang dulu menjabat sebagai kekasih hatinya. Kekasihnya, dulu hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun begitu mencintai si brengsek mau-mau saja melakukan itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi, karena dia tidak mau ditinggalkan lelakinya.

Memang kekasihnya itu lelaki tampan dan anak geng HHC, bahkan dia hampir di drop out dari sekolah tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun dan oranglain menyukainya, mungkin karena dia lelaki yang tampan dan anak dari pemilik pabrik roti.

Masa itu...

 _Baekhyun berjalan mendatangi gudang setelah keluar dari toilet sekolah, sambil memegang testpack yang baru saja dia coba._

 _Ia berkeringat dingin, mengetahui dirinya hamil dan ia masih sekolah, dia harus menemui kekasih jangkungnya untuk meminta tanggung jawab._

 _Setibanya digudang, Baekhyun langsung menunjukan alat testpacknya pada kekasihnya, "Chan, aku hamil. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut." Ujar Baekhyun resah._

 _Kekasihnya itu itu terkejut lalu menarik alat itu untuk meyakinkan, "Bagaimana bisa?! Sial!!" Teriaknya marah sambil membanting alat testpack, "Aku tidak mau Baek, aku bisa di kirim ayahku keluar kota kalau seperti ini!"_

 _Baekhyun tidak percaya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, "Terus bagaimana Chanyeol? Aku minta kau bertanggung jawab. Aku takut hiks, aku tidak mau sendiri." Matanya mulai mengeluarkan airmata, bagimana jika dia di keluarkan dari sekolah dan dia di usir kedua orangtuanya._

 _Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun, "Kau aborsi saja." Solusinya dengan senyuman, tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mendengar itu langsung memucat, "Aku tidak mau aborsi, Chan. Aku takut, karena itu pasti akan sakit! Aku tidak mau hiks"_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Apa-apaan sih?! Tenang saja aku akan membeli nanas muda supaya bayi itu mati." Ujarnya dengan cuek._

 _Baekhyun semakin kalut, "Aku takut Chanyeol!" Teriaknya marah. Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti ketakutannya dan malah menyarankan hal aneh-aneh._

 _Mereka masih anak kelas 3 SMA, bagaimana bisa mereka harus menikah di usia seperti ini. Chanyeol saja belum memiliki pekerjaan dan tidak terbayang dalam benaknya akan menjadi ayah diusia muda._

 _Chanyeol menatap dingin Baekhyun, "Terus kau ingin apa? Ingin kita menikah?! Jangan harap, Baek. Kita masih anak remaja dan pasti orangtua kita tidak akan mengijinkan."_

 _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, meredam tangisannya, didalam perutnya sudah tumbuh janin. Sedangkan mereka masih seorang pelajar dan Chanyeol malah memperburuk keadaan._

 _Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun, "Kita putus saja. Aku sudah menyuruhmu aborsi tapi kau tidak mau. Kalau kau mempertahankan bayi itu, kita putus."_

 _Ucapan perpisahan itu membuat Baekhyun bersimpuh menangis keras, dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya setega itu meninggalkan dirinya ketika sudah isi._

 _"Tega kau, Chan. Meninggalkan aku ketika aku sudah seperti ini!!" Jerit Baekhyun pilu melihat Chanyeol berjalan pergi mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengepal mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya, Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

 _Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun pergi, dia keluar dari sekolah sebelum warga sekolah lebih dulu tahu dan membuatnya malu. Dia juga pergi dari rumah ketika mendapat kemurkaan ayahnya saat dia mengatakan itu._

 _Waktu itu adalah masa-masa sulit baginya, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan itu susah karena dia bukan lulusan sma. Tapi, seseorang dengan baik menawarinya bekerja dan kasihan padanya._

 _Dia menyicil dan menabung uang hasil kerjanya untuk biaya kos dan bersalin. Dulu.. dia takut untuk melahirkan, tapi ketika dia merasakan sebuah tendangan membuatnya menangis dan mulai menyayanginya, bagaimanapun janin itu anaknya._

 _"Nak, kau hanya punya mommy. Daddymu adalah pria brengsek yang meninggalkan kita."_ _Setiap Baekhyun mengumpati lelaki itu, Baekhyun selalu meringis sakit karena bayinya menendang keras, seolah dia tidak menyukai mommynya mengumpati daddynya._

 _Baekhyun menangis tapi dia mencoba mengerti, mencoba memaafkan Chanyeol, dan mencoba untuk memaklumi Chanyeol._

 _flasback end_

Baekhyun memijat lehernya, ketika merasa sakit dan kaku disana. dia sudah membereskan rumah yang di beli murah, menyuci pakaian dirinya dan anaknya, menyapu, mengepel dan lainnya. Sungguh melelahkan.

Baekhyun mendekati bayinya yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas alas tidur.

"Hai, Chanhyunie sayang." Baekhyun membawa bayi munyilnya kedalam pangkuannya, dia melirik jam di dinding dan ternyata sudah memasuki waktu bagi bayinya tidur, dia mengangkat kaosnya dari perut keatas memperlihatkan perut dan putingnya yang merekah dan basah.

"Mimi dulu yakk? Waktunya tidur, sayang." Dia kecup dahi anaknya sayang, menyodorkan putingnya pada bayi itu, membuat bayinya langsung melahap asi mommynya dengan rakus.

Hari ini, Baekhyun libur bekerja. Jadi, Baekhyun akan main dan bisa bersantai dengan bayinya. Ketika bekerja, Chanhyun selalu Baekhyun bawa, karena dia bekerja sebagai kasir dan tidak memiliki seseorang untuk ia titipkan anaknya. Lagian, Chanhyun banyak diam dalam alat gendongan bayi.

Baekhyun menatap wajah anaknya yang mulai sayu, dia mengusap pipi anaknya sedih, "Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan si brengsek itu?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sedih, mata anaknya begitu bulat dan telinganya mengingatkan daddynya.

Setelah Chanhyun memejamkan mata, baekhyun menidurkan anaknya di box bayi. Dia memakai jaket karena bajunya mencetak basah bekas lumatan anak dan asinya yang keluar, dia mengganti kolornya dengan celana panjang untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli mie instan.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri gang itu, dan berbelok.

"Argh." Baekhyun terjatuh ketika dia berpas-pasan dengan seorang lelaki yang tinggi, "aish sial." Dumelnya kesal.

Lelaki didepannya menyodorkan tangan, Baekhyun terima saja meminta bantuan.

"Terima kasih tuan." Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit, lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menghilangkan debu.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya mendengar panggilan dari seseorang yang pernah mengisi harinya. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kedepan menatap lelaki didepannya yang tengah menyeringai kecil.

"Kau semakin menarik saja, hmmm."

Baekhyun bergetar, matanya mulai memanas. Dia melewati lelaki itu mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi Chanyeol memegang lengannya, menahan pergi.

"Lepas, Chan." Suaranya berubah serak.

Chanyeol berjalan kedepan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku tega meninggalkanmu 10bulan lamanya. Maafkan aku sayang, maaf. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas denganmu karena tega meninggalkanmu, asal kau tahu aku mencarimu, baby. Aku mencarimu esoknya setelah kita membicarakan itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bergetar takut, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat ketika Baekhyun mulai melepas tangisan dengan kencang.

"Hiks. Lepas Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berontak masih dengan tangis pilu. Memikirkan apa yang sudah dia lewati selama ini tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang bisa membantu meringankan bebannya dan tempat keluh kesah untuknya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan berontakan Baekhyun, "Baby. Ayo kita menikah dan memiliki bayi."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar itu, mendongak memperlihatkan air matanya masih merembes dari sana, "Kau bilang kita masih remaja."

Chanyeol mengucapkan maaf karena dulu dia masih bingung, lalu memeluk erat kembali, "Ayo ke rumahmu. Aku sudah lapar." Uajr Chanyeol mengangkat plastik berisi daging sapi.

Awalnya Chanyeol akan pulang melewati jalan yang berbeda, dia berpindah tempat tinggal ke busan untuk membuka pabrik roti ayahnya disini, tapi dia tidak menyangka dia bisa bertemu baekhyun dan dia langsung mengutarakan apa yang menumpuk dibenaknya selama ini.

Chanyeol melihat isi rumah Baekhyun yang terlihat reyot dari luar tapi rapih di dalam, melihat ada mainan bayi membuat Chanyeol berkerut bingung, "A-apa kau mempertahankannya?" Bisiknya yang didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Hatinya berdegup kencang memikirkan anaknya ada di sini bersama Baekhyun, anak yang dulu dia harapkan mati.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, dia berjalan menuju kamar, menunjukan anak mereka yang tertidur disana.

"Siapa namanya?" Suara Chanyeol menyerak melihat hal ini, terselip rasa kecewa dan sedih. Dia berjalan melihat anaknya yang terlelap.

"Chanhyun, dia berusia 3 bulan."

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk, "Terima kasih sayang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku... aku kecewa, sedih tapi ada rasa bahagia di sini ketika tahu kau mempertahankannya seorang diri." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat kembali menyalurkan perasaan yang membelenggu.

Baekhyun secara perlahan membalas pelukan itu, dia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Begitu bodohnya dia kembali pada lelaki ini, tapi... Baekhyun tidak bisa membencinya, tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa membludak bahagia ketika Chanyeol mengutarakan pernikahan.

Dia memang bodoh kembali pada seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya dengan mudah. Tapi, lelaki brengsek itu datang padanya meminta maaf dan menawarkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun dan anaknya dambakan.

Apa yang salah kembali pada ayah si anak, jika lelaki itu sangat brengsek, ia tak akan mungkin meminta maaf dan menawarkan pernikahan, mestinya... Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, seperti dulu meninggalkan dirinya.

Bekhyun tidak peduli orang menghujat dirinya karena begitu bodoh dengan mudah kembali pada sang kekasih. Pada dasarnya, dia masih mencintai Chanyeol, masih mengharapkan Chanyeol dalam tidurnya dan jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun akan memberikannya hapkido untuk Chanyeol, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol meninggalkan dia dan anaknya kembali.

.

.

.

END

INI HIBURAN SEMATA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Owaaaa

Owaaaaaa

Owaaa

"Chanhyunie.. kau sudah bangun." Chanyeol mengangkat anaknya yang menangis, Chanhyun begitu mirip dengannya dan Baekhyun. Sungguh keturunan yang sempurna.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi bayinya yang menatap dirinya. Bayi itu terlihat bingung karena dia langsung berhenti menangis ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun tengah memasak membuat Chanyeol yang harus menghampirinya dan membawa keruang tengah, lagipula ini sebagai pendekatan dirinya dan anak.

"Hai.. ini daddy." Ucap Chanyeol membuat anaknya mengerjap-ngerjap menatapnya.

"Kekeke" anaknya langsung melonjak sambil tertawa dalam gendongan Chanyeol, terlihat bahagia sekali.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Chanhyunie sudah bangun." Dia mendekat dan mencium anaknya dalam gendongan si tinggi.

Chanyeol tersenyum merasa bahagia, mungkin benar. Ini yang sejak dulu dia inginkan.

Brotttt

Baekhyun melotot mendengar suara itu bersamaan dengan aroma bau keluar, "Chan, baby buang air besar!"

Chanyeol melotot, bisa dia rasakan tangannya yang berada di pantat anaknya terasa basah, "Apakah ini balasan darimu pada daddy?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal tapi ketika melihat anaknya tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa damai dan bahagia yang sejak tadi mereka rasakan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Baekhyun, mencium lama disana membuat senyum Baekhyun merekah, "Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian."

.

.

P.S: Colok leos = colok pergi= Udah di colok ditinggal pergi:)

P.S.S: HHC = HAYU HAYU CICING= TRANSLATE;V

ff ini tidak mengandung dendam:)


End file.
